


Grand Romantic Gesture

by OverEmotionalFuckery



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, First Time, Incest, Sibling Incest, Slight Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverEmotionalFuckery/pseuds/OverEmotionalFuckery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Jade have been dating for a while, and John plans a grand romantic gesture for their first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grand Romantic Gesture

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the 3 Years, and John and Jade are 15 or 16. 
> 
> Requested by suunes on tumblr.

Jade almost couldn't believe what she saw - it was so completely and utterly romantic. John had gone all out on this. The soft lighting, provided by about a dozen white candles, illuminated John's bed, his navy blue sheets scattered with rose petals.

“Do you like it?” She felt someone's arms circle around her waist, and a warm body press against her back.

“I love it.” Lips pressed against the back of her neck. “You've managed to take something overused and cliched and make it genuinely romantic.” John laughed, his lips still against Jade’s neck, his breath hot on her skin.

“Are we gonna get this thing going or what?”

“If I didn't know any better John, I'd think you just wanted to have sex with me and all the romance was just in my head.” Jade looked over her shoulder at John, failing her attempt to hide her smirk and keep a straight face.

“As much as I'd love to stand here and make conversation,” John mumbled against Jade's ear, “the candles will melt soon, and I'd rather they didn't go to waste. It took me a long time to figure out how to alchemize them.”

“Oh, Mr. Egbert, oh. Your sweet-talking just gets better and better.” Jade rolls her eyes for dramatic effect and turns around to wrap her arms around John's neck.

“Kiss me you fool,” he says, dipping Jade for a totally dramatic kiss.

Except he almost hits her head on the door in the process.

John apologizes profusely while walking her over to the bed. Jade laughs because she didn't actually hit her head and John is freaking out for nothing.

“Oh god I'm so sorry. I'm such an idiot oh my god how could I do that. Do you need ice or something? Are you dizzy?”

“John, I'm fine.” She stopped giggling and smiled up at him. “I didn't even get hurt.” She grabs the front of his shirt and pulls him down so he's eye level. “Now kiss me, you fool.” She pressed their lips together fiercely. John slowly got to his knees, still keeping his lips locked with Jade's, and crawled between her legs, He ran his hands up her sides, and she gripped his shirt tighter.

Jade wrapped her legs around John's torso, pulling him closer. She broke the kiss long enough to pull her shirt and hood over her head and toss them aside. John ran his hands up her bare sides and she shivered, even though his large hands were warm on her skin. John kissed her jaw, down her neck. His lips ghosted across her collarbones. His movements were hesitant, and his hands were unsteady as they ran up and down her thighs. Her hands slid up his shoulders and into his hair. She gripped lightly and gently pulled him away. He looked up at her in confusion, but only for a second before Jade stood up and shimmied out of her skirt. She tossed it over where her shirt was and then removed her bra. She reached for her stockings, but was stopped by a hand grabbing hers.

“Leave them on.” John smiled up at her, eyes half-lidded. “Please,” he added.

“Anything for you, dear,” Jade said as she slipped her panties down her legs and kicked them into the same direction as the rest of her clothing. She sat back down on the bed and kicked her shoes off. She almost hit John, and giggled when he ducked quickly. He gave her a very weak attempt at a glare as she scooted back on the bed until she was leaning against the many pillows.

John stood up and very quickly removed his clothing. He stood at the end of the bed, just looking at Jade. The candles made her skin look warm and the shadows on her face made her look almost mysterious. She was blushing and she had a nervous smile as she watched him watch her. If he was any kind of artist, Jade would present the perfect subject. She was a study in curves, her whole figure soft and sensual. John couldn't keep the grin off his face; he loved Jade, and it was almost overpowering in this moment  _just how much_  he loved her.

Jade returned his grin as John crawled up the bed to her. He kissed her deeply, running a hand up her leg and over her stomach. She giggled.

“That tickles,” Jade mumbled.

“Sorry,” John whispered, chuckling along with her. He kissed her again. “You know I love you, right?” He seemed almost breathless, and under other circumstances, Jade would have said something about the irony of the Heir of Breath being breathless. Now though, all she said was yes, yes she knew that, yes she loved him too. Her breath hot on his lips, he sighed as she ran a hand through his hair. He rested a hand on her waist and moved closer, so he was nestled between her legs.

He kissed down her neck, across her collarbone, between her breasts. Jade arched up, the hand in John's hair gripping tighter.

“Ouch,” John said.

An apology was muttered, the grip was loosened, and John went back to what he was doing. He brought both his hands up and ran them over Jade's heated skin. She was so soft and warm, and she smelled like citrus-y shampoo, and John loved her  _so much_ , and he never wanted to be anywhere but right where he was right at that moment. If he had Dave's time powers, he would stop time for everyone but him and Jade, and just live in that moment forever, with her.

He gently pinched one of Jade's nipples between his fingers, making Jade hiss.

“Was that ok? Did I do something wrong?” John asked, afraid he'd hurt her or done something she didn't like.

“No, that was definitely not wrong! Do it again!”

John did as jade said, and she arched up into his touch. He brought his other hand up and squeezed her other breast. Jade moaned, and the sound went straight to John's dick. Well  _that_  was something he liked. And it was certainly something he wanted to happen again. He squeezed again, firmer this time, and dragged his tongue across her nipple. Jade squirmed beneath him, rubbing one stocking-clad leg over his waist. John was  _very_  glad that he got Jade to keep the stockings on.

“Nn... John, please,” Jade moaned, bucking her hips up.

“Please what?” John asked, looking up from her chest.

“You know what!” Jade said desperately.

“No, I really don't! I'm new at this. I don't know what you want.”

Jade grabbed his jaw and forced him to look at her. “I want your dick. In my vagina.” She said, her voice not exactly harsh, but authoritative, in a way that sent shivers up John's spine. “Is that clear enough?”

“Y-yeah, it is.” John grabbed the condom off the night stand (placed there earlier so he wouldn't have to waste time looking) and with nervous fingers, unwrapped it. As he rolled the condom on his erection, he swallowed, his Adam’s apple feeling huge in his throat. He didn't really know what he was doing; yeah, he knew how babies were made and what part went where, but he didn't really  _know_  what to do. His inexperience was staring him in the face, laughing.

He grabbed the lube off the night stand (the lube had taken a good long while to make via alchemization. He was told by Davesprite that it would be a good thing to have on hand. John didn't think Davesprite was any more experienced than he was, but for some reason, he sounded like he knew what he was talking about, so John took his word and made the lube.) He popped the lid and rubbed some on his dick. After a second of thought, he put some on his first two fingers and leaned over Jade.

He ran his two fingers over her folds, rubbing her clit and making her curl her toes in the sheets.

“John,” she moaned as he slid one finger inside her. He pumped it in and out quickly, adding another one shortly after. Jade clenched around his fingers, arching off the bed. John just stared down at her, breathless at how beautiful she looked, and how good it felt to know that he was the one making her moan and writhe the way she was.

“Please John, don't make me wait,” Jade said, her breathing shallow, a crimson blush spread across her cheeks.

John pulled his fingers out, unable to wait any longer. He positioned his erection at her entrance and pushed in slowly. Jade's legs wrapped around John's hips, and she gripped his shoulders tightly. Her eyes scrunched shut as John pushed slowly into her, until they were flush against each other. John was breathing heavily and he looked down at Jade, who's eyes were still shut.

“Jade, are you ok? Did I hurt you?” John asked, even more worried when he saw a single tear bead at Jade's eye.

“I'm fine,” Jade said quietly. “It's just.. kind of a tight fit.” She gave a little half-smile John couldn't help but return.

“Alright. Tell me when I can move,” he said gently. He started laying kisses across her chest and collarbone, half-tempted to give her a hickey. (He didn't, because he knew she wouldn't like it; he had tried before.) After a minute or two, Jade nodded and moved her hips slightly to tell John to move. He pulled almost all the way out and pushed slowly back in. Jade tossed her head back onto the pillows and let out a soft moan. John pulled back out and thrust back in, faster that time, Jade wrapped her arms around John's neck and pulled him down closer,

She panted into his ear as he thrust in and out, trying to keep his movements even. He wasn't exactly good at keeping a steady pace, but he really couldn't find it in him to care. Jade didn't seem to mind either, as she frequently tossed her head back, or moaned, or clenched around John's cock.

John could barely keep himself together. Jade was so warm, and everything she did sent him closer to the edge. He was honestly surprised he hadn't come already. He blamed (thanked) the Egbert Stamina, something he had heard mentioned a few times from his dad, but hadn't really understood until that very moment. John's thrusts grew faster and more erratic as he lost what little pace he had managed to keep. He could feel his orgasm approaching, could feel the pleasure curling in his gut. He hoped Jade was close, but before he got a chance to ask, he was coming. His mouth dropped open and he muffled his moans against Jade's chest. He pulled out and sat back on his heels, panting, as he came down from his orgasmic high. He looked at Jade, who was glancing away, disappointed.

“Oh, Jade. I'm so sorry,” John said quietly. He felt terrible. What kind of person gets off but doesn't bring their partner to their climax?

“It's ok John,” she said, although her tone didn't really support her words.

“No it's not.” He leaned forward and kissed her thigh. “I'm sorry,” he said, kissing her stomach. “Can you forgive me?” He kissed between her breasts.

“I guess so,” Jade said, with a small smile.

“Good,” John said, before licking her nipple. She sighed softly, almost contentedly.  _No, you shouldn't be content,_  thought John.  _I just had sex with you and you didn't come. That is not ok._ John was going to fix this right this instant. He ran his hand along the inside of Jade's thigh, and he watched her breath hitch. He brushed his hand across her clitoris, and heard a small moan. He smiled and moved the hand down to slip two fingers inside her. Thrusting his fingers inside her, he kissed his way down her body, until he was face to face with her folds. He licked them, moving up until his tongue flicked her clit. Jade's legs spasmed, and John smiled. He slid his fingers in and out of her and licked her clit until she was arching off the bed, shaking and crying out in ecstasy.

John pulled his fingers out of her and kissed her navel.. He laid down next to her, smiling as she panted.

“So,” John started, taking Jade's hand in his own, “Was it good?”

“Very,” Jade giggled, scooping up a handful of rose petals and sprinkling them on John's stomach.

“Good enough to do again?”

“Oh, most definitely.” She looked over at him, a huge toothy grin on her face. John squeezed her hand gently.

“I love you, Jade.”

“I love you too, John.”

He leaned in for a kiss, but Jade grinned. He ended up kissing her teeth.

“Sorry,” she said through laughter. “Let me try again.” Jade leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss on John's lips. “Better?”

“Much.”

–

Davesprite didn't want much. He was typically very easy to please. Right now, all he wanted was to make a new Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff comic. He knew he had promised John and Jade he would stay away from that wing of the ship, but he needed his tablet. He'd be quick about it, then. Hurry in, grab his tablet, hurry out. John and Jade probably wouldn't even notice him, since he didn't have feet to make footsteps.

Halfway up the stairs, he knew he should have turned around. He heard a quiet moan, and it sounded like Jade. Davesprite knew he should stop. He knew he shouldn't do anything that would disturb his friends. But he wanted his tablet, dammit! He reached the hallway, and floated quickly to his room. His room which happened to be all the way at the end of the hallway.

_It's fine,_  he thought.  _John and Jade are probably so into what they're doing, they won't notice me._

Except they left the door open. He could even hear moans and groans and the sounds of skin against skin coming from the room.

Davesprite face-palmed at his friends' forgetfulness. He focused all his attention on his friends' stupidity to distract himself from the bright orange blush. Oh well. He'd just have to move fast if he didn't want to interrupt them. He floated down the hall, eyes locked on the open door. Jade called John's name, and Davesprite almost stopped and turned back. Almost. Striders don't abscond.

He flew past the door, trying to keep his eyes forward. Trying and failing. He glanced in the room, and once he caught sight of what was inside, he couldn't look away. Jade's fingernails were digging into John's shoulders, and her legs were wrapped around his waist.  _Dear god. She's still wearing her stockings._  She moaned as John thrust into her.

Davesprite watched the muscles in John's back shift as he moved. He heard them both calling out each others' names between loud moans.

He saw John stop thrusting and muffle a loud shout in Jade's chest, and he knew he had to leave. He floated off to his room, attempting to ignore his arousal.

When did his friends get so attractive?

He successfully retrieved his tablet and returned downstairs. After a while (enough time to make three new SbaHJ comics) John and Jade came downstairs, holding hands and grinning like the Cheshire cat.

“It looks like you two had fun,” Davesprite said, not looking up from his screen.

“Oh, we did.” John was beaming.

“Make sure to invite me to the party next time.”

“Maybe we will,” Jade replied with a wink. Davesprite opened his mouth and tried to think of a response, but couldn't. He couldn't tell if Harley was joking or not, and he was fighting to keep a straight face.

“Maybe next time,” John added, and Davesprite was about ready to hide his face in his hands. Whatever did he do to deserve three years with these dorks?


End file.
